dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiur
Aiur is the Protoss homeworld, located in a star system with a single yellow star and possessing a single moon not unlike Luna. It is at least the third of the system's terrestrial planets, if not further out. A great psionic matrix emanated from Aiur. Protoss structures and units, to a lesser extent, drew their energy from it. A nexus provided a link to this matrix, but pylons were needed to actually tap into the energy required to provide psionic energy to new colonies. Aiur possesses great, almost spiritual significance to all protoss. It appears in Dimensional Clash IX. History Early History Aiur was engineered by the xel'naga. Aiur's moderate greenhouse-gas levels and low orbital eccentricity allowed it to develop a climate conducive to life. Over the eons, its humid rainforests teemed with a variety of species, the most advanced of which were the protoss, whose evolution was accelerated by the xel'naga. In addition to digging vast subterranean caverns, the xel'naga constructed a temple to mark the site where they first set foot upon Aiur. The xel'naga eventually left Aiur due to growing antagonism among the protoss that led them to forget how to attune themselves to their primal psychic link. This led to the Aeon of Strife, during which Aiur's greater landmasses were devastated and many of its lesser life-forms were pushed to the brink of extinction. Eventually, Khas unearthed khaydarin crystals left behind by the xel'naga. He channeled their primal energies through himself and rediscovered the communal psionic bond of the protoss. Khas revitalized protoss society through the Khala, which called upon the protoss to forgo their old feuds and reunite. Gradually, the protoss embraced their psychic link and were flooded with the thoughts, emotions, and experiences felt by every protoss. Golden Age The following centuries saw a golden age on Aiur. Its war-torn continents were healed; its native species flourished; and five cities and thirty-eight temples were erected across its surface. The protoss population swelled to billions, and Aiur became the hub of the Protoss Empire. After the Kalath Intercession, colossi were sealed away beneath Aiur. A group of rogue protoss shunned the Khala. The Conclave ordered Adun to eradicate them, but instead he attempted to convince them of the Khala's truth by teaching them how to manipulate their own latent psionic powers. Without the Khala's discipline, their powers spiraled out of control and unleashed psionic storms across Aiur. The Conclave banished the rogues from Aiur and they became known as the Dark Templar. Clash History Aiur was one of the first planets where clashers settled, including Suska, Melissa, Lucas, and Frank. Shrek also arrived, thinking it was still his swamp. Crash Bandicoot began to annoy Shrek, and Donnel approached him, asking where they were. Sveena then hugged him, thinking he was Frank. Back at Suska's group, they entered a protoss Carrier. The Carrier arrived to a city, but it was attacked by the Zerg, who then invaded the Carrier and killed the pilot. Category:StarCraft Category:Locations Category:Sub-Locations Category:Planets